Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments ! 22 Oneshots in Genderbender : Male!NellxIchigo
1. Ichigo YHM Info

**Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments is 22 Oneshots, en nee niet meer ! Ik heb dezen personen gekozen als zijn partner, na ieder oneshot ! **

**IchigoxNell(M) ( Chapter 2 )**

**IchigoxRangriku(M) ( Chapter 3 )**

**IchigoxMila Rose(M) ( Chapter 4 ) **

**IchigoxMomo(M) ( Chapter 5 )**

**IchigoxHisana(M) ( Chapter 6 )**

**IchigoxSode No Shirayuki(M) ( Chapter 7 )**

**IchigoxRukia(M) ( Chapter 8 )**

**IchigoxHarribel(M) ( Chapter 9 ) **

**IchigoxSoifon(M) ( Chapter 10 ) **

**IchigoxMahana(M) ( Chapter 11 )**

**IchigoxKarin(M) ( Chapter 12 ) **

**IchigoxOrihime(M) ( Chapter 13 )**

**IchigoxSunSun(M) ( Chapter 14 ) **

**IchigoxLilinette(M) ( Chapter 15 )**

**IchigoxYuzu(M) ( Chapter 16 )**

**IchigoxSenna(M) ( Chapter 17 )**

**IchigoxChizuru(M) ( Chapter 18 )**

**IchigoxNanao(M) ( Chapter 19 )**

**IchigoxKukaku(M) ( Chapter 20 ) **

**IchigoxApacci(M) ( Chapter 21 )**

**IchigoxYoruichi(M) ( Chapter 22 ) **

**IchigoxMiyako(M) ( Chapter 23 )**

**?(M)xIchigo?(M) ( Chapter 24 )**

**Dit zal niet de enige versie zijn ! Hoop dat je er van geniet , en misschien heel misschien komt er een special ! **

**Bye bye **


	2. IchigoxMaleNell : Sex On The Beach

**Story Titel ! : Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments **

**Chapter Titel ! : Sex On The Beach **

**Koppels : IchigoxNell(M) , Grimmjow(F)xUlquiorra , OrihimexTatsuki(M)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Ichigo gaat met zijn vrienden en vriendje, naar het strand maar als Ichigo en zijn vriendje . Alleen zijn worder dingen heter, dan het al is . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Ichigo zuchte als hij naar, zijn vrienden kijkt die naar de strand rennen . Ichigo snapt eigenlijk niet waarom hij nu is mee gegaan, hij was natuurlijk alleen thuis . En was helemaal aan het sterven, van de verveling als hij alleen thuis zat . Maar dit was de verste idee, om naar een strand plaats te gaan . " Ichigo ! Kom op anders missen we de fun ! " Riep Nell als hij Ichigo aan de hand vast pakte, en mee nam naar de anderen . Ichigo bloosde en voelde al ogen op hem en Nell .<p>

Het is niet dat Ichigo, het erg vind dat Nell hem vast pakt . Of hem een kus en lieve dingen tegen hem zegt, maar soms voeld Ichigo zijn wangen zo rood worden . Dat hij wilt dood gaan, of door de grond wilt zakken .

" Oh ging Kurosaki weer verdwalen ? Of is de grote jongen bang voor het water ~ " Zeide Grimma als ze met een grijns, naar hem keek Ichigo stak zijn middelvinger uit . Maar Nell stopte hem ." Jij zijt met mij Berry-Chan ! " En gaf Ichigo een kus op de wang, Ichigo word rood als iedereen er op lachte ." Gaan we zwemmen ? " Vroeg Takeshi aan Orihime ." Yaaaah ! Kom Takeshi-Kun ! " Ze trok haar vriendje mee naar het water, Grimma en Yoruichi gingen liggen . Terwijl Renji samen met Ichigo en Nell, achter Orihime en Takeshi liepen . Terwijl Ulquiorra en Urahara hun vriendinnen in smeerde, Rukia niet sinds zij in de schaduw zat . Te lezen in haar zomerstoel .

Ichigo rilde een beetje, van de koude water . Maar raakte aan gewend, en zwom rustig rond de zee . Tot dat Nell hem op pakte, en mee in het water trok ." Nell ! " Riep Ichigo en keek naar Nell, die lachte en Ichigo dicht bij hem hield ." Wat is er ? Ben je bang ? Geen zorgen ik ben er ~ "

Ichigo wou weer schreeuwen tegen hem, maar voelde plots twee handen . In zijn zwembroek zitten ." Nell stop niet hier ... " Zeide Ichigo als hij rood word ." Waarom niet ? Niemand ziet dat en jij zijt mijn lief, als het een ander was . Dan moet je pas nee zeggen ." En gaf Ichigo een kus op de mond, en drukte zijn vinger tegen zijn anus . Ichigo gilde bijna als hij, de water in zijn kont voelde lopen . "Nell stop het ... Aaah stop het ."

Ichigo merkte niet dat de twee, verder van de rest weg zwommen . Wel Nell zwemde zonder Ichigo dat merkt, Orihime merkte dat maar ze zeide niks . Als Nell naar haar keek, ze knikte ja en keek terug naar Takeshi en Renji . Als de twee elkaar proberen te verdrinken in het water, Ichigo opende zijn ogen . Als hij niet meer weet, hoe ze nou gesloten waren . En keek rond en zag dat ze, aan de ander kant van de strand waren . Onder een groot rots berg, en Nell nam hem mee in de grot ." Ichigo wil je nu hebben ~ " Kreunde Nell Ichigo bloosde een beetje, en kuste Nell op de mond . Nell kreunde en hield Ichigo dicht bij hun, de zomerlucht en het water . Maakte de lucht dik en de twee zweten, en voelde zich warm worden . Ichigo kreunde als Nell aan zijn penis zuigde, Ichigo likte zijn vingers en trok Nell's zwembroek weg . En stak zijn vingers in, Nell kreunde harder en hield Ichigo vast . En hield zijn mond bezig, om Ichigo 's penis te verwennen ." Aaaah ! Nell stop ik ga klaar komen ... Aaah aaah ! "

Nell proefde de sperma die uit kwam, en voelde trillingen als Ichigo dieper ging met zijn vingers ." Ichigo stop het ! Ik wil jou nu in mij ~ " Kreunde Nell Ichigo knikte ja, en trok zijn vingers uit en Nell hield zich op . Om zijn handen tegen de muur tehouden, en hield zijn benen wijd open . Zo dat Ichigo hem kan nemen .

Ichigo duwde zijn penis langzaam in, bang dat hij Nell pijn zou doen . Maar Nell duwde zijn heupen, naar Ichigo zodat hij sneller in ging . Ichigo merkte dat Nell, hem nu in hem wilt . En besloot dat dan te doen, als hij Nell vast pakte en dan sneller in hem ging . Nell kreunde van pijn en genot, en kuste Ichigo als hij zijn tong uit stak . " Neeell ... Ah Nell ! " Kreunde Ichigo tegen hem, als Nell met hem mee bewoog . En zijn tong tegen zijn tong duwde, de warmte word hun te veel . En ze voelde zich plakken tegen elkaar, als de sex heter en heter word . Ichigo 's handen speelde dan met Nell 's penis, Nell stopte met kussen . En bleef kreunen tot hij, en Ichigo klaar kwamen .

Ichigo vulde Nell 's hele anus vol, en Nell 's sperma bedekte de muur . En een beetje op Ichigo 's hand ." Je smaakt lekker ." Zeide Ichigo als hij een beetje, van de sperma weglikte . En zijn vingers in Nell 's mond duwde ." Proef je eigen he ? Je word er heter van he ? " Nell keek naar Ichigo en knikte ja ." Ja ik word er zo heet van ." Ichigo glimlachte en haalde zijn penis uit, Nell 's kont en ging liggen op een rots . En hield zijn benen omhoog ." Neem me dan ~ "

Nell liet het zich niet twee keer zeggen . En nam Ichigo hard en snel, Ichigo zag sterren voor zijn ogen . En kreunde hard als Nell, zijn gevoelige plaatsen weet te zijn . " Nell ! Nelllie voeld zo goed ! " Nell grijnsde en ging sneller, en speelde met Ichigo 's penis .

Ichigo kon het niet lang meer aan, en hield Nell dicht bij hem . En kuste hem weer, als de twee klaar kwamen bij hun twee ronde . " Je voeld zo goed Ichigo-Chan ." Zeide Nell ." Denk je dat ik dat niet weet ? " Vroeg Ichigo met een grijns, Nell lachte en deed water . Over Ichigo 's onderkant en dan over de zijne, en deden hun zwembroeken weer aan . " Laten we hopen dat ze niks hebben gemerkt ." Zeide Ichigo .

" Wij hebben dit zo helemaal gemerkt hoor ! " Riep Grimma ." Denk je dat we niks zien van het strand, hoe Nell's vingers in u kont zaten . En jij met een sletten gezicht, kreunent met hem wegzwom ! " Riep Grimma ." Shut up verdomme bitch ! " Riep Ichigo als Nell lachte . "Kom Ichigo is niet zo erg, niemand anders heeft het gemerkt ."

Ze kwamen langs een koppel, de moeder hield haar dochter vast ." Ha ! Mama dat is die meneer, die stoute dingen doet met de ander meneer . Wat jij en papa s'avonds doen ! " Okay Ichigo wist het helemaal, naar het strand komen was totaal een slecht idee .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik hoop dat je dezen chapter leuk vond ! Ik weet Nell is misschien ( ? ) geen jongens naam, maar ik vind de naam leuk zo die blijft . De koppels zijn al gemaakt, en voor de einde zal er een poll komen . Voor de laatste chapter, dus Ik hoop dat je zal kiezen ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	3. My Berry Doll

**Story Titel ! : Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments**

**Chapter Titel ! : My Berry Doll**

**Koppels : IchigoxRangriku(M)**

**Waar gaat het over : Riku geeft graag Ichigo een dress up !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Yaoi & Crossdressing**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

><p>Ichigo weet niet waarom hij Riku Matsumoto date, hij is een pervert . Kan vervelend zijn, en is een pervert !<p>

" Kom op Berry-chan, dit is zo mooi ! " Riep Riku als hij een roze kleedje, vast hield en aan Ichigo wou tonen . Ichigo keek kwaad weg van hem ." Ik doe dat niet aan, wat je ook zegt ! "

" Pretty please ~ "

" Nee !"

" Please ~ "

" Nee ! "

Riku zuchte . " We kunnen dit de makkelijke of de moeilijke manier worden, wat word het Berry-chan ? " Ichigo antwoorde hem niet, hij gelooft niet dat Riku zo ver zal gaan ." Je laat me dan geen ander keus Berry-chen ."

Voor dat Ichigo het wist, werd hij vast gegrepen door Riku . En zijn kleren werden van hem bijna afgescheurd ." Riku .. ! Stop het ! "

Riku antwoorde hem niet terug, en het ging makkelijk om Ichigo's kleren uit te trekken . Sinds de ander zwakker is dan hem, en na 5 minuten had Ichigo het aan .

" Zo schattig ! " Riku pakte zijn camera en trok foto's van hem ." Zo schattig zo schattig ! " Ichigo bloosde en probeerde de kleedje, beetje naar onder te trekken . Sinds zijn billen te zien waren, shit Riku heeft zelfs zijn onderbroek uit getrokken ! " Riku ik wil mijn kleren terug ! "

" Sorry Berry-chan maar dit is te leuk, om jou kleren nu terug te geven ~ "

" Riku .." Ichigo bloosde als hij voelde, dat hij hard er van word . Het duwde tegen de kleed aan, Ichigo probeerde het te verbergen . Maar Riku heeft het blijkbaar gezien ." Oh wat hebben we hier, krijgt Berry-chan hier genot van ? "

Riku legde de camera weg, en ging naar Ichigo toe . Als hij hem tegen hem drukte, en diep in zijn keek ." Wat is er Berry-chan ? Word je penis hard, omdat jij een kleedje draagt ? Zijt je dan een pervert ? " Ichigo rilde als hij de adem, van Riku tegen zijn nek voelde . Riku likte en kuste het zachtjes, als zijn hand naar Ichigo's penis gaat .

Ichigo kreunde als de warme hand, zijn penis begon af te trekken . En voelde Riku ook hard worden, als hij zijn penis tegen de zijne duwde ." R-Riku ~ " Ichigo kreunde harder, maar probeerde zichzelf stil te houden . Als hij zijn hand op zijn mond deed, Riku duwde de hand weg ." Ik wil jou stem horen Berry-chan . " En kuste zijn lippen, Ichigo kruende in de kus ." M-maar als iemand ..."

" Niemand is thuis, het is alleen wij twee ." Ichigo voelde Riku's ander hand, naar onder gaan om zijn broek open te doen . Zijn broek en onderbroek viel naar onder, als hij zijn penis tegen die van Ichigo hield .

Ichigo kon het niet meer aan, het voelde te goed . Riku had de boveste van hun penis vast, als hij ze allebei aftrok ." R-Riku ah ik voel .."

Riku kuste Ichigo hard, voor dat hij zijn zin kon afmaken . Hij ging sneller en na 5 keer trekken, kwamen ze allebei klaar .

Ichigo voelde rillingen over zijn rug gaan, als hij klaar kwam in Riku's hand . Zijn wangen waren rood, als hij met half open ogen naar hem keek ." Riku .."

Riku grijnsde een beetje, en deed zijn broek en onderbroek helemaal uit . En pakte Ichigo op en legde hem op zijn bed ." Laten we ronde 2 doen, voor dat ze thuis zijn ."

Ichigo voelde zichzelf nog roder worden, en zijn penis ging weer omhoog ." Kijk eens daar, je moet wel erg pervert zijn ."

En duwde de jurk meer omhoog ." Riku ."

Riku gaat zeker weten, Ichigo meer keer in een jurk aan doen .

* * *

><p><strong>Na zo lang heb ik eindelijk geupdated ! Volgende is Mila Rose(M) x Ichigo ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
